Necklaces
's Lightning, Fire, Ice, Shadow, Light, Heart, and Wind Necklaces]] Necklaces are a type of accessory. There are currently nine different types of necklaces, eight of them cash and one of them GP. A character that has been newly released will not have necklaces released for them with the exception of the Wind necklace, which is obtainable only through a mission. Usually a week after the character has been released, the necklaces are released for that character, usually with an event for upgrading cash necklaces to levels 7, 8, and 9 in one week. A similar Foot Ornament can be upgraded, namely, the Guard Anklets and the Cash Guard Anklets. Description Wind Necklace Fire Necklace Ice Necklace Dark Necklace Light Necklace Rose Necklace Destiny Necklace Death Necklace Leaf Necklace Upgrading Each necklace, when bought, starts out at level 0. Players must use Gems in order to upgrade them to higher levels, the maximum being 9. At level 0-1, only one gem are needed for an upgrade. At level 2-5, it costs two gems. From 6-9, it costs three. Gems will be used up if the necklace is successful at leveling or not. If the necklace fails to upgrade, it will either use up the gems needed to upgrade or it will use up the gems needed to upgrade and/or go down a level, and in the case of the Wind Necklace, possibly break. From level 6, a cash necklace will never degrade back to 5, despite the sayings. The upgrading animation is extremely long; approximately 7 seconds rather than the usual instant. Also, there is no "auto upgrader", so players are forced to constantly spend time trying to upgrade the necklace without the ability to idle. Breaking Wind Necklaces are unique as they are the only ones that can break. Once it reaches level 6, there is a chance the necklace will break, which lowers the necklace down 5 levels and it is then unable to be upgraded anymore. Therefore, the necklace will have to be thrown away and renewed. Effects Each necklace gives out a different effect when they are levels 3, 6, 8, and 9. From level 3, it starts to give off a hit effect shown, while from 6 the hit effect is at the strongest. At level 8, a small aura surrounds its user when a skill is activated, and at level 9, when a character uses a skill, a rune temporarily appears behind them upon activation of the skill with the exception of the Heart/Rose Necklace, where a heart/rose appears in place of a rune. The color of the rune depends on the type of necklace. Although they are technically "elementals", they have no element attribution unlike most other games. In other words, the Necklaces used are just for novelty (show) purposes. Necklaces give out (very) minor levels of attack power per level, within the exception of the ninth that maximizes the effects of the said necklace. Types of Necklaces *Death Necklace (3,500 Cash) *Destiny Necklace (3,500 Cash) *Fire Necklace (3,500 Cash) *Heart Necklace (4,200 Cash) *Ice Necklace (3,500 Cash) *Light Necklace (3,500 Cash) *Life Blood (3,500 Cash) *Lightning Necklace (2,200 Cash) *Rose Necklace (4,200 Cash) *Shadow Necklace (4,200 Cash) *Wind Necklace (3,000 GP) Grand Chase Necklace There is a special necklace that is called the Grand Chase Necklace. This special necklace does not require upgrading and is always available at level 9. This necklace, when equipped, will give a different random level 9 necklace effect in each room or when changing weapons through the Dual Wielding System. Each player may see a different effect from another player. For example, the player that is wearing the Grand Chase Necklace may see the Fire Necklace effect, while another could see the Shadow Necklace effect. This Necklace is never permanent, and expires after a set number of days, and has been available from events and certain Missions. Trivia *Due to the upgrader of both necklaces and anklets being Elena, players commonly go to Kamiki's Castle to defeat her if their Necklace/Anklet continuously fails to upgrade, downgrades, or is destroyed. *The Grand Chase Necklace looks almost exactly like the Dog Detecting Compass. *The description of Warlock mentions the elements of Water and Earth, however there is no such necklace for said elements. *Earendil is also the name of the sword used by the Elsword character Rena. *The Death Necklace seems to be based off of the Death Eaters from the Harry Potter series. *Strangely, the Grand Chase Necklace gives 20 more Attack than the average level 9 necklace. *The Wind Necklace is the only necklace can be bought using GP. Category:Items Category:Accessories